Colère, espoir et amour
by jaysher
Summary: Kirua et Gon sont partis à la recherche d'une créature afin de respecter leur contrat d'hunter. Néanmoins, en cours de mission, le brun se confie à son meilleur ami et souhaite ne plus rien lui cacher, concernant ses sentiments amoureux.


Colère, espoir et amour.

Gon et Kirua sont en train de marcher dans une forêt afin de réaliser leur nouvelle mission d'hunter. Celle-ci n'est pas bien compliquée puisqu'un richissime homme d'affaire leur a demandé, via une petite annonce, de chercher un être magique du nom de dahu. Ce puissant magistrat sait que cette créature n'est qu'une légende mais comme de nombreuses bestioles un peu étrange peuplent son monde, il s'est dit que celle-ci devait bien exister. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il a envoyé les deux jeunes hommes partir à sa recherche. Alors que Gon et Kirua se déplacent tranquillement, en aiguisant leurs sens à leur maximum pour être sûrs de ne rien louper, le premier ronge son frein suite à un conflit qu'il a au précédemment avec son camarade.

N'y pouvant plus, il décide de marquer un arrêt afin de savoir s'il doit en parler pour crever l'abcès ou au contraire, se taire et laisser la colère le ronger de l'intérieur. Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Kirua remarque que la présence de Gon n'est plus auprès de lui et cesse d'avancer à son tour. Curieux, il se retourne et voit le garçon aux cheveux noirs se tenir debout, la tête baissée.

- Gon ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Bien sûr que non. Tu crois que j'ai oublié notre petite dispute dans ce village que nous venons de quitter.

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore à cette broutille ?

- Parce que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont des broutilles ? Franchement, je me demande parfois ce que je peux te trouver.

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune homme tourne son visage pour regarder les plantes qui se trouvent au pied d'un arbre. En les fixant de cette façon, il espère que son esprit y trouvera un certain refuge pour cesser de songer à ce moment qui l'a pas mal bouleversé. Pendant ce temps, Kirua ne sait comment réagir car il n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre d'affection car il faut dire que sa famille l'a élevé à la dure. Remarque, ce n'est pas facile de pouvoir ressentir un quelconque sentiment lorsqu'on vient d'une famille d'assassin et c'est déjà une bonne chose qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui anime le cœur de son meilleur ami. Par contre, il sait qu'il doit le raisonner.

- Ecoute Gon, je suis très touché que tu me portes ce genre d'attention mais comme tu le sais, j'ai peur que cela détruise notre amitié.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas essayer.

- Bien sûr que si car tu es la personne dont je suis le plus proche. Jamais personne auparavant ne m'avait porté autant d'égard et je dois avouer que cela me touche beaucoup. Toutefois, je doute que ce genre de relation nous porte chance.

- C'est bon.

- Hein ?

Kirua regarde Gon pour connaître sa réaction mais celui-ci ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Juste après, il décide enfin à se mouvoir mais c'est uniquement pour s'essuyer les yeux du revers de son bras droit. Ensuite, le jeune homme tourne le dos à celui dont les cheveux sont clairs et commence à marcher dans le sens opposé.

- Gon ? Que fais-tu ?

- Nos routes doivent se séparer Kirua, je suis désolé, dit-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Quoi ? Mais tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?

- La preuve que si. Adieu Kirua et merci pour tout.

Alors que le fils de Jin s'éloigne de plus en plus, l'assassin se rend compte que de se retrouver seul aussi brutalement n'était pas la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Se rendant compte à son tour et enfin, de l'affection qu'il porte pour son meilleur ami, il décide de le rattraper pour tenter de le calmer. Dès que Kirua arrive à sa hauteur, celui-ci pose sa main sur l'une des épaules de Gon qui s'arrête aussitôt de marcher.

- Je tiens à toi, ça c'est sûr mais s'il te plait, ne fait pas quelque chose qui pourrait nous rendre malheureux.

- Parce que tu crois que d'évoluer à tes côtés tous les jours sans pouvoir te toucher comme je le voudrais ne me rends pas déjà triste ?

- C'est à ce point ?

- Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ?

Voulant dévoiler une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité que même son meilleur ami ignore, Kirua regarde autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il est bien seul dans la forêt, avec Gon. Au moment où il est rassuré, le jeune homme se rapproche du garçon triste et le prend affectueusement dans ses bras, ce qui étonne grandement celui qui s'y trouve désormais. Néanmoins, voulant profiter de la situation et surtout, ne pas briser ce délicieux moment, Gon ne dit rien et ne prononce aucun mot. Il se contente juste de respirer l'odeur qui se dégage du corps du garçon qu'il aime et souhaite que cet instant évolue dans le bon sens. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui va se passer, pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Ecoute, comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas été élevé dans les sentiments et du coup, je ne sais pas du tout comment te rendre cette affection que tu me portes. Toutefois, je dois reconnaître que je t'aime aussi et t'imaginer loin de moi tout à l'heure n'était pas une situation que j'envisage, loin de là.

A ce moment, Kirua tourne sa tête sur sa droite afin de dissimuler les couleurs vives qui sont en train de coloriser ses joues. En ayant cette réaction, il se rend compte que les sentiments qu'il porte à l'égard de Gon sont beaucoup plus forts qu'il ne le pensait et ce constat lui fait vraiment peur. Si jamais leurs éventuels adversaires s'aperçoivent de ce lien qui unit les deux garçons, ces derniers pourraient très bien tirer profit de cette situation. Comme d'habitude, Kirua réfléchit beaucoup mais pas de la bonne façon.

- Tu veux qu'on tente vraiment ? Demande-t-il à celui qui se tient toujours dans son étreinte affective.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas… Essayons et nous verrons bien où cela nous mène. Par contre, si cela se passe mal et qu'on doit mettre un terme à notre relation, il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre à moi.

A ce moment, Gon lève son visage pour regarder son petit ami droit dans les yeux et constate que celui-ci à la tête tournée. Mieux encore, il aperçoit l'embarras dans lequel se trouve Kirua et ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demande-t-il.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète surtout pas.

Maintenant que la situation est éclaircie et que tout semble s'être arrangé entre les deux jeunes hommes, Kirua libère Gon afin de reprendre la route. Bien sûr, le fils de Jin le suit de très près et se demande s'il pourrait lui prendre la main comme le font la plupart des amoureux. Non, le garçon aux cheveux sombres ne doit pas oublier que tout est nouveau pour son compagnon et qu'en agissant de la sorte, il pourrait l'effrayer et le faire reculer. En tout cas, Gon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et regarde le sol tout en marchant. Ainsi, il peut en profiter pour se réfugier dans ses pensées et rapidement, le garçon se projette dans un futur proche.

Il se voit déjà dans un autre village bien différent de celui qu'ils ont quitté il y a de cela quelques heures. Les deux garçons sont plus vieux et vivent tranquillement leur histoire d'amour sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Mieux encore, leur entourage proche est au courant à propos de leur relation et là encore, aucun jugement négatif ne s'est fait entendre jusqu'à maintenant. Le couple poursuit toujours son travail de hunter et grâce à ce dernier, ils gagnent plutôt bien leur vie. Néanmoins, combien de fois ont-ils risqué leur vie au cours de l'une de ces incroyables aventures ?

Gon ne pourrait pas le dire mais pour rien au monde il voudrait échanger l'existence qu'il mène à présent. Il a un boulot convenable, un homme qu'il aime, une petite maison bref, tout ce dont rêve un quelconque être humain et le jeune homme a conscience de la chance qu'il possède. Maintenant, il espère secrètement que rien ni personne vienne déranger ce petit train-train quotidien auquel il s'est tant habitué et dans lequel il se plaît totalement.

- Gon, je crois que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchons.

La voix de celui qui marche devant lui le tire de sa torpeur. En revenant dans la réalité, Gon remarque que Kirua s'est arrêté et que ce dernier regarde droit devant lui. Curieux, le fils de Jin penche légèrement la tête pour voir ce que son petit ami observe lorsqu'il aperçoit une drôle de créature à son tour. A voix basse, il pose une question à Kirua.

- Tu crois que c'est cette bestiole qu'on recherche ?

- Suite à la description que nous a faite notre patron, j'en ai bien l'impression.

- D'accord et comment allons-nous y prendre pour l'attraper ?

- Je pense qu'une petite décharge électrique serait suffisante pour l'assommer. Ensuite, on verra bien. Tu es prêt Gon ?

- Oui, je crois.

- Dans ce cas, c'est parti.

Ni une ni deux, Kirua bondit vers la créature et ne perd pas une seule seconde pour engendrer de l'électricité entre ses doigts, grâce à son nen. De son côté, Gon ne bouge pas mais attend l'occasion qui lui permettra d'entrer en action à son tour. Au moment où son petit ami allait lancer son attaquer sur la créature, celle-ci se met en mouvement et bondit sur sa droite, évitant ainsi d'être la cible du jeune homme. A l'aide de ses longues pattes postérieures qui sont longues et puissantes, le monstre se déplace à vive allure en direction de Gon qui se place aussitôt en garde, tout en faisant éclater son aura autour de son corps. Alors qu'il pensait qu'un combat allait débuter entre lui et le drôle d'animal, l'adolescent est très surpris de le voir disparaitre dans une petite brume noire.

- Ben… Où est-il passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'avec le gyo, nous arriverons à le trouver.

Kirua a raison. Combien de fois cette mise en situation lui a sauvé la peau en cours de ses nombreuses missions ? Un trop grand nombre de fois, ça c'est sûr. Aussitôt, Gon concentre son nen au niveau de ses yeux et regarde tout autour de lui. Néanmoins, même en faisant appel à cette capacité propre aux hunters, Gon ne parvient pas à découvrir où se cache sa cible.

- Tu vois quelque chose Kirua ?

- Non et c'est bien dommage. Notre joli monstre s'est échappé sans qu'on puisse lever le petit doigt. Faut croire que ce n'était pas notre jour.

- Ne perdons pas courage tu veux. Je suis sûr que tôt ou tard, notre chemin croisera le sien et à ce moment là…

Devant la confiance dont fait preuve Gon, Kirua doit bien admettre que celui-ci a probablement raison. Faisant disparaître l'aura qui animait ses yeux, le jeune homme à la chevelure claire sourit à son camarade qui lui rend aussitôt. Soudain, celui-ci lui lance une phrase à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Je me demande s'il y a une cabane abandonnée dans les parages.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on pourrait y passer la nuit et là, je te ferais comprendre à quel point je t'aime.

- Et de quelle façon comptes-tu me le faire comprendre ?

- A ton avis ?

Répond Gon en rougissant légèrement. Grâce à cette couleur qui s'empare de ses joues, le jeune homme qui lui fait face saisit facilement le message qui vient de lui être transmis.

- Tu es pressé de le faire on dirait.

- Ben oui, depuis le temps que j'attends ça.

- Espèce de pervers va.

Au lieu de lui dire méchamment, Kirua s'est contenté de lui exprimer de façon calme et posée. Il ne soupçonnait pas non plus ce trait de caractère chez son compagnon et il commence à se dire doucement qu'une relation amoureuse avec ce dernier sera tout sauf déplaisante. Toutefois, le garçon aux cheveux clairs a un léger souci. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne l'a jamais fait avec un autre individu du même sexe que lui et même si ce terrain reste un grand mystère, l'assassin va tout faire pour s'en sortir avec les honneurs. Alors qu'il se penche davantage sur ce moment intime à venir, le garçon se remémore les nombreux films pornographiques qu'il a eu le temps de mater depuis qu'il est venu au monde.

Non, il ne doit pas agir ainsi car ce n'est pas un exemple à suivre et Kirua le sait très bien.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça quand ? Demande-t-il.

- Je ne sais. Ce soir ?

Logiquement, si la chance n'est pas avec eux, les deux hunters seront encore en mission et le faire en pleine nature peut-être sympathique mais pas pour la première fois. Non, Kirua veut que ce moment soit exceptionnel pour lui mais surtout, pour Gon.

- Je préfère qu'on le fasse une fois que cette mission sera terminée, si tu es d'accord.

- Pas de souci.

Visiblement, Gon va devoir se montrer patient mais Kirua préfère ne pas lui laisser le choix. S'il devait se montrer conciliant dès les premières minutes de leur relation, ce dernier devine qu'il ne pourra rien refuser à celui qui se tient à ses côtés. De plus, Gon sait se faire particulièrement mignon lorsqu'il demande quelque chose et lui montrer un refus à ce moment devient vraiment difficile. Non, Kirua doit savoir mettre des barrières dès le départ pour être sûr que leur relation se passera sans le moindre souci. Alors que les deux garçons continuent de marcher dans la forêt, un cri strident met fin à leur avancée.

Prudent, Kirua lève un bras pour empêcher Gon de faire un pas supplémentaire et se montre vigilant vis-à-vis du lieu dans lequel il se trouve. Soudain, le garçon se rend compte que l'air empeste la mort et ce détail le préoccupe énormément. Voulant savoir qui est l'auteur de ce parfum qui rôde dans les airs, Kirua avance d'un pas et voilà que son pied se pose sur une matière dure mais qui se brise sous son poids. Intrigué, le garçon retire son membre et regarde ce qu'il vient de casser : un crâne humain. Aussitôt que les premières questions naissant de cet acte commencent à naître dans son esprit, le cri se manifeste une seconde fois mais celui-ci se prolonge, comme si quelqu'un était en train de …

- On se moque de nous, dit Gon.

- Ne dit pas de conneries. Nous sommes en train de traquer un animal et je doute qu'il soit plus intelligent que nous.

- Et pourtant, c'est le cas.

La créature en question se matérialise en face des deux jeunes hommes et veille à se maintenir à la limite du cimetière. Pire encore, du bout de ses deux pattes antérieures, il veille à ramasser un os pour le regarder très attentivement. A ce moment, le monstre se rend compte qu'il reste un petit morceau de chair humain pourrissant sur la matière blanche et s'empresse de l'arracher afin de le déguster. Une fois que son petit en-cas est terminé, la bête balance l'os loin derrière lui et commence à se lécher les babines tout en regardant Kirua et Gon.

- Je ne pensais pas que notre cible allait être aussi dangereuse, dit le premier garçon.

- On devrait l'attaquer des deux côtés, lui répond Gon.

- Je ne voudrais pas te blesser avec mon nen.

- Depuis quand penses-tu ainsi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous avons toujours agis en se foutant complètement de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'autre et grâce à ça, regarde où nous en sommes. Si nous changeons nos façons de faire, j'ai bien peur que l'un de nous deux trouve la mort dans un quelconque combat.

Kirua ne dit rien mais sait parfaitement que son petit ami a entièrement raison. Désormais, les deux garçons vont devoir observer la créature pour voir si cette dernière va faire le premier pas et riposter dès le moment venu. Toutefois, au lieu de leur bondir dessus afin de faire taire cette faim qui semble la dévorer de l'intérieur, le maître des lieux se montre immobile et attend que cela soit les deux garçons qui lancent les hostilités.

- Comment allons-nous faire pour la ramener vivante ?

- Je n'en sais rien Gon mais je te conseille de gonfler ton poing pour lui asséner un grand coup. Si tu l'assommes avec assez de forces, il se pourrait bien qu'on puisse la conduire en ville sans qu'elle se réveille.

- Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir l'occuper pendant que j'emmagasine assez d'énergie.

- Pas de problèmes.

Ni une ni deux, Kirua lève ses mains grandes ouvertes devant son torse et les place l'une en face de l'autre afin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Quelques secondes plus tard, des gerbes électriques jaillissent de ses doigts et le garçon laisse ces dernières envahir l'intégralité de son corps. Dès que l'élément électrique stagne autour de son enveloppe charnelle, Kirua bondit sur la créature et n'hésite pas à lui envoyer son attaque au visage. Pour échapper à celle-ci, le monstre bondit dans les airs mais voilà que Gon se montre face à lui, le poing droit volant dans sa direction. Peu de temps après, la bestiole repose sur le sol, totalement vaincu.

Près de lui, Kirua et Gon se tiennent debout et se sourient.

- Ce n'était pas aussi dur que je le pensais, lâche le blond.

- Moi non plus mais maintenant, il serait bien qu'on se dépêche de la ramener à notre patron pour qu'on soit tranquille après.

- Toi, tu penses encore à ce que l'on pourrait faire juste après.

- Exactement et c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas perdre de temps.


End file.
